


Kindred

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in December. If only I'd known how predictive this fic would be!</p><p>Santana lets Dave know he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred

Santana Lopez had never really thought twice about Dave Karofsky. He was a football player, sure, but he was always way too pushy and not at all her type. Of course, she was starting to realize that the whole male gender was not her type – despite the fact that she and Puckerman were still fucking like rabbits. No, she only had eyes for Brittany. If that made her a lesbian, bisexual, she had no clue. It made her very confused, no matter what the label. All she knew was that watching Brittany give Wheels gaga eyes made her physically sick to her stomach.

During the previous year, Brittany had looked at Karofsky for a long minute. Santana had asked her what she was staring at and Brittany had said in that vacant way of hers, “I think he’s gay. Also, very very sad."

Santana had dismissed it. “Oh, you fail at the perfect record with him?” she had asked.

Brittany shook her head. “He’s just gay, I know it.”

Santana had thought about Dave Karofsky again when Rachel brought the girls together to get their boyfriends to kick some ass on Kurt’s behalf. It was then when it hit her. He was gay. She caught him a few days before he was expelled from McKinley, staring at Kurt with a deep longing that she hated – because she understood it, one hundred percent. He wanted Kurt so badly but didn’t know how to express it in a way that didn’t involve lots of pain.

She knew what it was like to want something so much and not know how to take it. She understood the fear, the hate and the self-loathing that he was going through. She tried to brush it off.

The day Karofsky returned, the day after Kurt left McKinley for that stupid boarding school, she confronted him. She didn’t hate him like the rest of them did. He was a bully, a confused bully and so was she. She would be fooling herself if she didn’t torture Rachel or the other girls on the team for the hell of it.

“Karofsky,” she said, with determination in her eyes. She wasn’t very good at this good deed shit. It hurt and made her very uncomfortable.

Nobody in New Directions would extend a hand to the guy who stole Kurt from them, but Santana would try. She was still a bully sometimes. She wasn’t nice. She would do whatever it took to get what she wanted – but she felt pity for him and some kind of kindred spirit thing was pushing her to make this choice.

“What do you want Lopez?”

He looked like shit. Dark circles under his eyes, looked exhausted, all of that. Did all of that come from Kurt transferring schools? Ouch. Nobody was going to notice but the kid looked totally broken.

She realized she knew that point – the point where the facade fell down because there was no energy left to hold it up.

“I know the rest of mine are gonna give you shit for what went down with Hummel,” she said quietly. “I’m not.”

He paused, looking at her. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

She crossed her arms and took a deep look at someone she had barely given a second glance in the past. She could see a lot. “Well, since you’re walking around looking like you lost your girlfriend. You really…are gay aren’t you?”

He tensed up and his eyes went wide. “Who told you that?”

“Nobody,” she said. “Someone ultra-perceptive just pointed it out. Karofsky. You messed with Kurt cause you were into him? That’s…not exactly the best way to get what you want.”

“I’m not a fucking faggot okay? I’m not like that kid and I’m glad he’s gone. He’s out of my way so I can breathe.”

She crossed her arms. “So you can breathe huh?” she asked. “It was kind of nervewracking with Kurt walking around – a huge reminder of what you couldn’t be?”

Santana knew how he felt, somehow, without even knowing. Kurt was sort of a walking reminder for her. He was gay, which pretty much wasn’t okay in Lima, Ohio, and yet he owned it with a kind of pride and passion that was admirable – and a little bit scary. It was sort of why she made so many comments about his sexuality, even though she had no issue with same-sex loving. It was something that astonished her, and to see him not flinch when she made such a remark was astounding.

“I understand you more than you think,” she said confidently.

“So he told you?” Karofsky asked.

“No, dumbass I figured it out myself. But, told you what?”

She gave him a glare, a long glare that said she probably already knew, just to get him to spit it out. She knew he would. She had that power.

“I kissed the homo, okay?”

Wow. She wasn’t expecting that.

“You must’ve scared him shitless,” she said honestly. “What were you doing, totally creeping on him or something?”

A shrug gave her the answer.

“Dude, so low.”

She gave a small smile though, even while she insulted him. “You know Karofsky, you’re so not alone.”


End file.
